Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?
by oxapium
Summary: -Soonhoon GS- Tentang Jihoon yang berhasil melupakan semua penderitaan beserta sumbernya dan Soonyoung yang berusaha membuat Jihoon mengingatnya tanpa mengembalikan ingatan Jihoon tentang penderitaannya.
1. 0

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Entah kata apa yang bisa mendeskripsik an wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya yang selalu datar dan terkesan sombong. Nyaris tidak pernah melengkungkan senyum di wajahnya. Tatapannya selalu tajam dan seolah membenci orang yang dilihatnya. Gadis yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi perbincangan diam-diam di Diamond High School karena wajah tidak ramahnya itu.

Lee Jihoon, nama gadis itu. Bukannya dia tidak tahu, dia hanya tidak peduli dengan opini mereka yang tidak mengenalnya. Tiga tahun ia mencoba 'tenang' bersekolah di DHS, tapi di tahun terakhirnya kini kata tenang itu hilang. Pria itu, selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon kira, pria tersebut menatapnya seperti orang kebanyakan yang pertama kali melihatnya. Jadi, ia mengabaikannya. Namun, Jihoon semakin mengerutkan dahi karena sudah cukup sering ia memergoki Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Oxa131217

 **an:** **maaf sebelumnya karena yg bittersweet memory aku hapus, dikarenakan setelah aku baca ulang ternyata berantakan dan aku berpikir untuk mengahapusnya dan memperbaikinya. ini revisi dari bittersweet memory, semoga suka.**


	2. 1

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Pagi itu langit sedang menumpahkan bebannya. Suasana yang sangat disukai Jihoon. Hanya hujan yang menjadi musim favoritnya. Melihat turunnya air dan suara khas yang menenangkan pikirannya. Seperti biasa, ia duduk di kursi yang berada di atap sekolah. Membolos hanya untuk menikmati hujan yang turun.

Hanya hujan yang bisa melukiskan senyum di wajahnya. Bagi Jihoon, air hujan beserta bunyinya melukiskan sesuatu yang menakjubkan di imajinasinya, terlebih warna biru yang menjadi warna sesuatu menakjubkan itu. Namun, senyumnya perlahan pudar saat menyadari bukan hanya dirinya di atap. Seseorang yang entah kenapa membuatnya familiar sekaligus merasa tidak nyaman ketika orang itu selalu menatapnya. Yang sekarang mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh. Dirinya bangkit lalu melangkah menuju pintu sambil menggerutu.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Pagi itu, hujan turun. Suasana yang sangat disukai Soonyoung, karena seseorang yang dia cintai juga menyukainya. Ia ingat, kala itu hari kedua dirinya bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang manis di taman. Setelah pertemuan pertama menyodorkan sapu tangan lalu berkenalan.

Dan saat itu hujan tiba-tiba turun. Soonyoung menarik tangan gadis kecil itu untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, gadis itu menggeleng dan mengatakan jika ia ingin bermain di bawah hujan. Melihat betapa lebarnya kurva di wajah gadis kecil itu ketika bermain dengan hujan membuat Soonyoung ikut tersenyum dan bergabung dengannya.

Maka dari itu, ia berjalan menuju atap, karena pemandangan kota saat hujan dua kali lebih indah ketika di lihat dari atap.

Senyuman menghiasi wajah soonyoung ketika membuka pintu atap dan melihat Jihoon juga ada di sana. 'Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap sama'. batinnya. Dia pun menghampiri gadisnya. Begitu di sampingnya, seperti biasa Soonyoung mengeluarakan cengirannya, berharap mendapatkan respon yang dulu Jihoon berikan padanya. Namun, Jihoon hanya meliriknya tajam dan melangkah meninggalkan atap.

Ada rasa tercubit memang saat orang yang kau cintai mengabaikanmu, dan menganggapmu tidak ada. Namun, Soonyoung mencoba tetap tersenyum.

Dan mensugesti diri jika itulah resiko yang harus dia tanggung. Ia hanya harus berusaha lebih keras.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Suara pantulan bola menjadi satu-satunya sumber bunyi yang memenuhi lapangan indoor di DHS sore itu. Terlihat gadis yang berkali-kali berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring tanpa gagal sekalipun. Langit yang senja tidak menyurutkan niat Jihoon-gadis itu- untuk berhenti. Dia sedang kesal, dan basketlah yang menjadi satu-satunya pelampiasannya kini. Dia terus mendribble lalu melakukan shoot setelahnya. Seperti itu terus menerus sampai ia tidak menyadari sosok laki-laki yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

Soonyoung--laki-laki itu-- perlahan mendekati Jihoon. Suara baritonnya mampu menghentikan permainan Jihoon sesaat. Jihoon tersentak mendengar suara bariton yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan terpaksa ia berhenti mendribble bola dan memutar tubuhnya. Pria ini lagi, batinnya. Ia kira hanya ada dirinya di sekolah ini mengingat bel pulang sudah berbunyi dua jam yang lalu. Soonyoung memberikan senyum cerianya kepada Jihoon sebagai sapaan, tapi tanggapan Jihoon hanya ekspresi datar, seperti biasanya.

"Mau bertanding? Aku cukup percaya diri untuk mengalahkanmu."

Mengesampingkan respon tidak bersahabat dari Jihoon, Soonyoung mencoba memberi penawaran. Jihoon berdecih pelan, tapi karena sekarang ia butuh pelampiasan, ia pun mengiyakan ajakan pemuda sipit di depannya.

Dan sebelum memulai permainan, Soonyoung mengajukan permintaan , yaitu mengabulkan satu permintaan dari orang yang menang. Tanpa pikir panjang Jihoon menyetujuinya, toh ia tidak peduli jika hanya satu permintaan yang harus ia kabulkan.

Sejak pertandingan dimulai, bola terus di pegang Soonyoung, Jihoon yang postur tubuhnya kelewat mungil kesulitan mengambil bola dari tangan Soonyoung.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengutuk tinggi badannya yang jauh dari kata tinggi. Sudah 45 menit mereka bertanding, dan Jihoon masih saja berusaha mengambil bola yang nyaris tidak dipegangnya selama 45 menit yang lalu. Ia terus mencoba, padahal sudah jelas usahanya akan sia-sia mengingat skornya bahkan belum berubah sejak awal pertandingan.

Jihoon menggerutu sambil berusaha merebut bola dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoon terlalu terobsesi merebut bola hanya tersenyum miring. 'Setelah ini aku akan mendapatkanmu, bintangku,' batinnya. Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Permainan mereka berhenti, dengan deruan napas yang saling bersahutan. Jihoon menatap sengit Soonyoung yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau curang"

"Eyy, itu kesalahanmu sendiri yang tidak bisa merebut bola dariku, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku curang"

Wajah Jihoon memerah, menahan amarah dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Cepat katakan apa permintaanmu" masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, ia mencoba menanyakan permintaan laki-laki menyebalkan di depannya. Berharap agar cepat mengabulkannya dan pergi dari hadapan Soonyoung.

Tatapan Soonyoung seketika sendu, 'ini kesempatanku untuk mengatakannya,' batinnya.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Jihoon termenung. Duduk di samping jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan langit malam bertabur beberapa bintang. Mencoba menebak ingatan apa saja yang ia lupakan. Tuan Choi memang pernah memberitahunya jika beliau dulu menemukannya di pinggir sungai Han. Tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, yang dengan segera menolong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sempat dua minggu koma dan bangun dalam keadaan hilang ingatan. Dan karena tidak ada yang menjemputnya walaupun sudah diumumkan jika ada gadis kecil dengan kalung berbandul 'Jihoon-ie' ditemukan di pinggir sungai. Akhirnya, sejak saat itu Tuan Choi mengangkatnya sebagai anak angkat dan merawatnya seperti anak sendiri.

Tepukan halus di pundaknya membuat Jihoon kembali dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tersenyum tipis saat Seungcheol-anak bungsu Tuan Choi- bertanya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Gelengan pelan menyusul kemudian. Membuat yang lebih tua sedikit canggung untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Hanya tepukan halus di kepala disertai nasihat-nasihat kecil agar segera tidur, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Permintaan konyol yang diajukan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon ingin menolak mentah-mentah. Namun, wajah sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca yang Soonyoung perlihatkan membuat rencana penolakannya sedikit luruh. Dan kekesalan yang tadi menghinggapinya kini tiba-tiba pergi. Berganti dengan perasaan simpati yang familiar.

'mungkin dia sedang sedih dan butuh pelukan seseorang'

Anggukan pelan dan sedikit rentangan tangan menjadi sinyal bagi Soonyoung untuk mendekat.

Mendekap erat tubuh Jihoon dengan bahu bergetar pelan dan isakan kecil yang sesekali lolos.

'ternyata dia benar-benar sedang sedih'

Menepuk pelan punggung yang lebih tinggi, seolah mengatakan untuk tidak bersedih.

"Aku akan membuat diriku menjadi alasan untukmu tersenyum... Uji-ah"

Deg

Tepukan di punggung Soonyoung berhenti. Merasa familiar dengan kalimat tadi.

'Uji-ah'

'alasan untuk tersenyum'

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Jihoon. Berubah menjadi potongan puzzle yang harus ia susun. Denyutan di kepala membuatnya melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung dan menatapnya. Mengernyitkan dahinya ketika kembali merasakan perasaan yang familiar.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Bahkan itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Jihoon ucapkan hari ini. Hanya senyum sendu dan usapan halus di pipi Jihoon, mewakili jawaban yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk Soonyoung katakan.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Saat itu Jihoon yang berusia 12 tahun sedang menangis tanpa suara--tapi bahu yang bergetar memberi sinyal jika tangisan yang ia keluarkan adalah tangisan penuh kesakitan--di taman dekat rumahnya. Kecewa terhadap perlakuan tidak adil yang selalu dia terima sejak kecil. Orang tuanya lebih menyayangi kakaknya, begitu juga dengan nenek dan kakeknya. Tidak ada yang pernah memperdulikan Jihoon. Gadis itu tumbuh seorang diri. Bahkan cenderung diperlakukan seperti pembantu. Di saat kakaknya makan makanan lezat, ia hanya diberikan makanan sisa. Kakaknya yang secara rutin dibelikan baju baru, sedangkan Jihoon harus menabung terlebih dulu untuk bisa membeli baju. Membersihkan rumah seorang diri. Harus menerima bentakan ayahnya saat dirinya meminta uang sekolah. Jihoon menjalaninya dengan sabar, tidak pernah mengeluh.

Namun, hari itulah puncak dari ketabahan Lee Jihoon. Berlari keluar rumah setelah dibentak dan disalahkan oleh orangtuanya hanya karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu yang akan diminum kakaknya. Kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan ayahnya cukup membuat rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya.

Dan saat itulah mereka bertemu. Jihoon yang menangis di taman sambil memeluk lututnya, mendongak ke atas saat ada anak laki-laki yang memberinya sapu tangan. Lalu bertingkah konyol dengan harapan dapat membuat gadis kecil di hadapannya tersenyum. Dan berhenti melakukan gerakan konyol saat kedua sudut bibir Jihoon sedikit terangkat.

"Kwon Soonyoung" ujar anak laki-laki tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berkenalan. Dengan ragu Jihoon menerima uluran tangan Soonyoung, menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi sering bertemu. Soonyoung selalu menghibur Jihoon dengan gerakan-gerakan konyol saat ia sedang bersedih. Hingga Jihoon lupa akan kesedihannya dan tertawa bersama dengan Soonyoung.

"Berhenti membuat gerakan konyol, Soonyoung!" Seru Jihoon saat tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"Tidak mau, uri Jihoonie sangat manis saat tersenyum. Jadi, aku akan membuat diriku menjadi alasan untuk Jihoonie tersenyum"

Cengiran lebar khas seorang Kwon Soonyoung membuat Jihoon juga melengkungkan senyuman.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

.

Jihoon terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Meraup rakus udara di sekitarnya. Mimpinya tadi terasa begitu nyata. Seolah-olah memang Jihoon pernah mengalaminya.

"Soonyoung... Hoshi" hanya dua nama itu yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Jihoon ingat, dia dulu pernah memanggil seseorang dengan julukan Hoshi. Bintang. Karena senyum orang itu yang bersinar seperti bintang.

'Mereka orang yang berbeda'

Jihoon terus mengulang kata itu di dalam hati, seolah membaca mantra dan berusaha menolak kenyataan.


	3. 2

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

"Soonyoung-ah, apa boleh aku memanggilmu Hoshi?"

Tanya Jihoon dengan semburat merah muda yang kini tergambar jelas di pipinya. Jangan lupa tangan memegang ice cream coklat dan bibir yang belepotan. Menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan.

Soonyoung yang juga sedang memakan ice cream coklat di sebelah Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah gadis di sebelahnya yang bertingkah aneh dengan wajah memerah. 'Apa Jihoonie sedang sakit? Kenapa wajahnya merah?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hoshi? Apa artinya?"

Mengesampingkan rasa penasaran tentang Jihoon yang sedang sakit, Soonyoung lebih tertarik dengan julukan Hoshi yang akan diberikan oleh Jihoon.

"Bintang. Dalam bahasa jepang, hoshi adalah bintang. Karena berkat kau, hidupku menjadi sedikit terang dengan kehadiran dan senyummu yang seperti bintang."

Kali ini Jihoon menjawab dengan antusias dan senyum yang merekah. Membuat pipi Soonyoung memanas. 'begitukah?' batinnya. Lalu tersenyum miris mengingat betapa menderitanya hidup gadis di sampingnya.

Dia bahkan baru menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia hidup sebagai anak di keluarga Kwon. Hidupnya penuh kasih sayang dari orangtua dan kakaknya, begitu pula nenek dan kakeknya.

Berbeda dari gadis di sebelahnya yang mempunyai hati bak baja disaat dunia seperti tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Jihoon tetap kuat dan menjalaninya dengan senyuman--walaupun saat petang ia habiskan dengan mengeluarkan cairan mata--.

Tapi setelah mengenal Jihoon dengan dekat, ia tahu kalau sosok di sampingnya tidak mempunyai hati bak baja. Melainkan hati yang teramat rapuh. Menimbulkan perasaan simpati dan rasa ingin menyayangi yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia bertemu Lee Jihoon.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat gejolak di dadanya. Hatinya terus berdebar tapi ia menikmatinya. Menikmati eufora yang timbul akibat rasa sayang yang berlebih. Yang mampu membuat lengkungan di sudut bibirnya lebih merekah. Menampilkan garis mata yang berbentuk seperti jam 10:10 dan gigi depan yang seperti hamster.

"Baiklah kau boleh memanggilku Hoshi, dan kau akan kupanggil Uji. Bagaimana?"

Soonyoung bertanya balik dengan tangan yang mengusap bibir Jihoon dengan lembut. Menghapus jejak ice cream yang menghiasi sekitar bibir Jihoon.

"U-uji? M-memangnya apa artinya?"

Tanya Jihoon dengan wajah yang bertambah merah. Tersipu karena tindakan Soonyoung menurutnya sangat manis.

"Uji adalah singkatan dari Uri Jihoonie." Kalimat sederhana yang diucapakan Soonyoung mampu membuat kadar darah di wajah menambah.

Soonyoung yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir. Takut jika Jihoon benar-benar sakit dan tidak memberi tahunya. Karena sekarang wajah Jihoon benar-benar merah.

"Uji-ah, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Tanya Soonyoung dengan tatapan khawatir dan punggung tangan yang menempel di dahi Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Menampilkan raut lucu dan menggemaskan. Lalu ber-eh pendek. Menyingkirkan dengan perlahan tangan Soonyoung lalu menjawab jika dia baik-baik saja.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Jihoon berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Kondisi sekolah yang sedang sepi membuatnya leluasa menyusuri koridor. Dia terlihat santai dan melangkah seperti tanpa beban. Namun, pikirannya melayang jauh. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang ingatan nya. Tentang bagaimana bisa ia jatuh ke sungai lalu hilang ingatan. Tentang bagaimana kehidupannya dulu. Tentang bagaimana bisa Soonyoung menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya. Terlalu banyak bagaimana dan kemungkinan yang membuat kepala Jihoon berdenyut sakit. Dan ia sepakat untuk tidak menghiraukan itu semua. Ia lebih suka hal-hal yang mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa ada paksaan, mempersilahkan takdir yang menentukan.

Jihoon menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk sekedar menghilangkan denyut yang tadi menyerangnya. Tepat dua meter dari pintu kelasnya, langkah Jihoon tiba-tiba berhenti. Surai dengan warna biru navy dan mata sipit. Jangan lupa bibir merekah lebar memamerkan gigi hamster yang lebar-lebar. Berhenti tepat dua langkah di depan Jihoon dengan tangan terulur memegang bungkusan dingin berperisa coklat.

"Kau mau? Ini ice cream kesukaanmu" tanya Soonyoung sambil sedikit menggerakkan ice cream yang ada di tangannya.

Jihoon ber-eh pendek. Lalu alisnya terangkat sebelah. Merasa bingung bagaimana bisa pemuda di depannya tahu apa yang sangat ia sukai. Seingatnya hanya keluarga Choi lah yang tau jika ia sangat menyukai ice cream dan apapun yang berbau coklat.

"Darimana kau tau jika aku menyukai itu? seingatku kau hanya orang asing yang kemarin menangis di bahuku" ujar Jihoon dengan nada sarkatik.

'Orang asing'

Entah kenapa dua kata itu menohok hatinya. Mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang seperti menyindirnya.

"Eh? Emm.. i-itu tadi aku hanya menebak. Jadi benar ice cream coklat itu kesukaanmu?" Elak Soonyoung dengan tangan kiri mengusap tengkuk. Kebiasaannya jika sedang berbohong. Lalu cengiran konyol menjadi penutup.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan ice cream." Setelahnya Jihoon melenggang melewati Soonyoung dengan santai.

'sejak kapan kau bisa menolak ice cream Jihoon-ie. Aku tau sebenarnya kau sangat menginginkannya'

Batin Soonyoung sembari terkekeh pelan. Lalu membuka bungkus yang ia bawa untuk dirasakan sebelum benda padat itu mencair.

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

SoonHoon GS

By Oxa

Setelah peristiwa meminta-memberi pelukan di lapangan basket dan ice cream coklat-namun ditolak- Soonyoung lebih gencar mendekati Jihoon. Ketika istirahat, Soonyoung akan mengekor kemana pun Jihoon pergi. Menyapa dengan cengiran khas nya atau mencoba membuka pembicaraan yang bahkan selalu Jihoon abaikan. Gadis mugil itu bersikap seolah-olah Soonyoung tidak ada, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia sangat penasaran tentang siapa Soonyoung di hidupnya. Ia tetap abai, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkan Soonyoung berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Dan Soonyoung juga senantiasa mengantar Jihoon pulang, walaupun harus berjalan jauh di belakang, Soonyoung tetap menganggap dirinya mengantar Jihoonnya pulang.

Pernah satu kali, saat Jihoon benar-benar tidak nyaman, untuk pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada Soonyoung. Berharap setelah itu, Soonyoung akan sakit hati lalu menjauhinya. Namun, tidak. Kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari bibir Jihoon hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Bibirmu terlalu manis untuk menyumpahi diriku Jihoon-ie, lebih baik digunakan untuk tersenyum agar dirimu semakin manis"

Begitu katanya saat Jihoon selesai dengan cecaran kotornya. Dan Jihoon, tidak mengindahkan apa yang diucapkan lelaki sipit di depannya. Semakin menatap tajam dan mencebikkan bibirnya karena menganggap hanya gombalan basi yang sering dilontarkan kaum adam. Soonyoung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh lalu kembali mengikuti kemana kaki mungil itu melangkah

Choi Jihoon or Lee Jihoon?

Soonhoon GS

By Oxa

Bunyi bel terdengar di penjuru Diamomd High School. Bel yang sangat dinantikan penghuni bangunan besar itu setelah berjam-jam dijejali materi-materi pembelajaran. Dan ketika bel itu berbunyi, Soonyoung dengan segera membereskan peralatan belajarnya lalu melesat keluar kelas. Seperti biasa, ia akan berdiri di depan kelas Jihoon yang hanya terhalang satu kelas dari kelasnya. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat gadis mungilnya keluar kelas. Tanpa berkata apapun, Soonyoung melangkah mengikuti Jihoon. Namun tidak seperti biasa--langsung pulang-- Jihoon kali ini melangkah menuju koridor sepi yang jarang di lewati yang di ujung koridor terdapat ruangan dengan pintu berwarna hitam, perpustakaan.

Soonyoung tidak heran, karena memang di hari tertentu Jihoon akan menghabiskan sore di perpustakaan sekolah sampai jam sekolah ditutup. Dan Soonyoung hafal di luar kepala hari apa saja Jihoon mendatangi ruangan penuh buku itu. Seperti seorang perfeksionis karena apapun yang dia lakukan seperti sudah terjadwal. Dan hari ini bukanlah hari kunjungan Jihoon.

Suara pintu yang bergesek dengan lantai, menghasilkan bunyi ngilu itu terdengar ketika Jihoon mendorong pintu. Dan setelahnya kembali tertutup rapat sebelum kembali terbuka dengan Soonyoung dibaliknya. Melangkah menuju bagian paling barat--tempat kesukaan Jihoon--. Dan Soonyoung kembali heran karena biasanya Jihoon akan duduk manis sambil membaca buku. Namun sekarang setelah Soonyoung tiba di sana, Jihoon berdiri menghadapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa Jihoon-ie, kau ingin berbicara denganku?"

Tanya Soonyoung yang memang terlewat peka jika tentang Jihoon yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Dia memang sudah mengantisipsi di jauh-jauh hari jika Jihoon bertanya tentang dirinya. Dan sepertinya hari itu datang. Jihoon berdehem lalu memangku tangan di depan dada.

"Cepat jelaskan semuanya karena mustahil aku tidak terganggu dengan sikapmu selama ini, aku akan mendengar semuanya jadi jangan khawatir"

Ucap Jihoon dengan posisi yang masih sama.

Soonyoung yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jihoon pun hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

Choi Jihoon or Lee jihoon?

Soonhoon GS

By Oxa

PS :

Ada yang nyari part gimana keadaan keluarga Lee setelah Jihoon hilang? Kalau ada, aku beritahu jika nanti di chap selanjutnya tidak akan ada part tentang itu, karena aku ingin fokus sama Soonhoon aja, ehehe.


End file.
